Donna Noble recuerda
by Comemeelcepalo
Summary: El extraño de la cafetería le provoca un insoportable dolor de cabeza, y entonces, justo entonces, puede volver a escuchar cantar a los Ood.


¿Donna? Donna, estás llorando…

La cafetería estaba vacía, desde el último intento de invasión a la tierra en Navidad, la gente no solía salir de sus casas, y menos para algo tan simple y placentero como es ir a desayunar a una cafetería. Pero ella no le tenía miedo a los alienígenas, tampoco su abuelo. Por alguna extraña razón, desde el día en el que la Tierra se movió por el espacio, se sentía más atraída a ellos, los buscaba inconscientemente.

Y allí estaban, los dos, uno enfrente del otro. Su abuelo no le quitaba la vista de encima, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas sin cesar, y sus ojos, verdes por el llanto, se teñían de rojo a su alrededor. Marge, la camarera, estaba tras la barra fregando, sin enterarse de nada.

Únicamente había otra persona más en el lugar. Sentado en una esquina, completamente solo; era un hombre desarrapado, con el pelo despeinado y un traje azul que acompañaba con unas zapatillas de la marca Converse All Star. Alternaba su vista al plátano que se estaba comiendo y a ella, todo el rato. Pero ella simplemente le miraba a él, y cada vez lloraba más.

-¿Qué? Abuelo, no digas tonterías, yo no estoy lloran…

Al pasar la mano por su mejilla, pudo darse cuenta de lo húmedos que tenía los ojos. Apartó la vista el extraño de la esquina, algo alarmada por lo que le estaba pasando. Las pecas de su cara se habían acentuado y tenía la nariz completamente roja. Su voz se trababa cada vez que decía algo, y no podía dejar de moquear, estaba teniendo todo un berrinche.

-Abuelo… ¿¡Por qué estoy llorando!?

Wilfred no sabía que hacer, Donna comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente y de una forma muy brusca. Le temblaban las manos, pero no sabía por que se había puesto así, ya que estaba de espaldas al extraño conocido.

-Donna, pequeña, por algo llorarás ¿Qué sucede?

Estaba entre confundido y asustado. Donna seguía sin parar, cerraba con fuerza los ojos para tratar de recordar por qué lloraba. Durante un segundo miró a su abuelo, sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos y brillaban, había parado de moquear y de temblar. Entonces su vista se alternó de nuevo al extraño de la esquina.

-Doctor…

Wilfred abrió los ojos con exageración, mientras giraba la cabeza hacía detrás, despacio. Y entonces le vio, estaba terminándose un café, medio levantado, completamente dispuesto a irse. Iba a decirle algo cuando de repente la mesa en la que estaba sentado con Donna se cayó a un lado.

-Mi cabeza… me arde…

Donna sostenía entre sus manos su cabeza, encogida en el asiento y temblando de una forma mucho más brusca que antes. Sus ojos seguían brillando amarillos y su cara cada vez estaba más roja. Llegados un momento, sus piernas, que la sostenían sobre el asiento, se rindieron al dolor y la dejaron caer. Pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo. El hombre desarrapado la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos y la miraba con mucho miedo.

-Donna, Donna, mírame. Donna por favor, mírame.

Y le miró, miró en su interior y vio los recuerdos que le faltaban. Volvió a escuchar la canción de los Ood, volvió a vivir e ataque de los Santaram, se burlaba con Martha y moría con Rose. Se reía una y otra vez con el Doctor, en mil lugares diferentes, pero siempre riendo. Se abrazaban… y nada. Cerró los ojos, que dejaron de brillar y su cabeza, inerte, se quedó a la merced de la gravedad. El Doctor aún la sostenía sobre sus brazos, lloraba. Ese día todos lloraban.

-Lo siento, Donna, perdóname…

-Doctor… ¿Está muerta?...

Los ancianos y cansados ojos de Wilfred escrutaban el rostro del Doctor, esperando una contestación a la horrible pregunta. Pero negó, haciendo que su despeinado pelo se moviese a su vez.

-No, no lo está… -Consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, antes de continuar- Por un momento volvió a recordar, pero ya está. Ahora está bien, nunca debí volver.

La respiración del abuelo de Donna se tranquilizó también y pasó una mano por el pelo de, la ahora inconsciente, Donna.

-Ella tal vez no, pero yo te he visto todos los días. La sigues a donde quiera que vaya. Doctor, necesitas volver a tener otra compañera. Necesitas tener la mente en otro sitio.

-Nunca… nunca había tenido una amiga como ella. Simplemente era… -Observaba a Donna, aún con ojos llorosos, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-… era brillante.

Dejó que Wilfred sostuviera a Donna mientras se levantaba lentamente y se planchaba el traje con las manos.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Cuida de ella, Wilfred. Y nunca dejéis de mirar las estrellas. Ella ya se encargó de que siempre estuvieran allí.

Tras un último vistazo a la mujer más importante de toda la creación, se dio la vuelta, y salió de la cafetería. Sin mirar atrás, tatareando una canción inaudible para los humanos. Tatareaba la canción que los Ood inventaron para contar las hazañas de Donna Noble. Algo que ella jamás recordaría.


End file.
